


Recuperar su confianza, a como sea.

by Ylen



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bad Treatments, Bottom tord, Despair, Gay Sex, M/M, Matt Top, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Sad, Tord bottom, edd top, etiquetas en ingles aunque esto sea en español asies, tom top
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylen/pseuds/Ylen
Summary: —un mejor resumen próximamente— No importara la locura que sus viejos amigos le pusieron, el estaría dispuesto a lo que sea para volver a los viejos tiempos.
Relationships: Edd/Matt/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), Edd/Tord (Eddsworld), Matt/Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 9





	1. Capitulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve esta idea en mi cabeza y no pude evitar escribirla, aunque posiblemente sufra al poner a los chicos —sobre todo a Tord— en esta situación y termine mal :c

Para su mala suerte, la lluvia fue muy intensa esa noche, sumándole el hecho de que andaba sin un brazo y medio cuerpo quemado pues al fallar en su misión su superior se negó a que le dieran atención médica y lo correo de inmediato de la armada.

Ya llevaba un día merodeando por las calles, y dos desde que traiciono a sus amigos y encima fallando en su misión de traer a ese robot en el que estuvo trabajando tanto tiempo para su líder.

Se odiaba mucho en esos momentos.

Odiaba haberlo arruinado todo.

Arruinar todo por un estúpido Líder que al final abusó de el y lo desecho como basura al ver que ya no tenia en que más serle útil.

Así como el desecho la amistad de sus amigos por un estúpido sueño que al final no era lo que realmente esperaba.

Muy en el fondo, el deseaba haberle explicado a sus amigos y tal vez no haberles ocultado ese secreto, pero claro, posiblemente ellos lo odiarían por construir un robot y arma que acabaría con todo el mundo al momento de que fuera entregado a su Líder, seguía siendo un acto muy egoísta.

Aunque al menos, pudo haberles dicho que a pesar de sus decisiones, los seguía queriendo y realmente eran los mejores amigos que pudo tener en su miserable vida.

Que realmente los necesitaba, y mucho.

Sus quemadas ardían mas por el agua y el tiempo que había pasado, sintió sus piernas tan cansadas y frágiles que juraba que se le romperían y su brazo no aguanto mas el vendaje _—que fue puesto anteriormente por sus compañeros, Paul y Patrick—_ y volvió a abrirse su herida y volvió a desangrarse.

Al no poder resistir mas, callo al suelo desmayado perdiendo la conciencia.

Para la buena _—o mala—_ suerte del noruego, tres chicos conocidos pasaban justo por el mismo lugar donde se encontraban, traían bolsas en sus manos lo que significaba que recientemente salían de la compra.

 **───¡Amo la oferta de espejos que hubo esta tarde! ¡Necesitaba llenar varios huecos de mi cuarto que no tenían espejos!───** Chillo feliz el pelinaranja que iba mas adelante que sus amigos, el de cuencas negras solo giro los ojos por la reacción del narcisista mientras el amante de la cola reía.

 **───** **Dime Edd ...───** El de sudadera azul volteo a ver al mencionado, **───** **¿Como es que ese idiota es nuestro amigo?───** pregunto.

El castaño achocolatado hecho nuevamente unas risillas, **───No lo se───** respondió, **───** **tampoco me explico porque eres tu mi amigo siendo tan tu───** volvió a reír.

 **───** **¡OYE!───** Grito enojado, **───** **¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡El que esta obsesionado con una bebida de alto azúcar y no puede vivir sin ella!**

 **───** **Tranquilo Tom ... Solo bromeaba───** Le dio unas palmaditas con su mano libre, **───** **ustedes son lo mejor que tengo, jamas los cambiaría por nada aunque sean tan ustedes.**

 **───No como el hijo de puta del commie───** Se quejo entre dientes y apretó sus compras por el coraje.

Edd desvió la mirada un poco triste, no iba a negar que odiaba lo que el noruego les hizo, pero no quería perder la calma frente a los chicos, **───¡Hey Matt!───** llamo al ojiazul para desviar el tema, pero este no respondía .

 **───¿Matt?───** Pregunto el de ojos negros, pero seguía sin responder.

Ambos chicos notaron que el pelinaranja estaba tieso, aceleraron el paso para ir a donde estaba el mas rápido.

 **───¿Matt, estas bien? ¿Que miras?───** Preguntaba Edd cuando llegó al lado de este, pero seguía paralizado sin moverse.

 **───¡Edd!───** Gritó el chico de ropa azul cuando su vista se enfocó justo donde la tenía Matt.

El de ojos castaños soltó sus compras al ver lo mismo que sus amigos.

Ahí estaba su ex amigo noruego, tirado e inconsciente sin un brazo que se estaba desangrando y con quemaduras a mitad de su cuerpo que se notaban que comenzarían a infectarse si no se atendían pronto.

 **───¡Es tord!───** Chilló ahora asustado el narcisista, la traición del noruego es de las pocas cosas que no ha olvidado en su vida.

 **───¡Maldito hijo de puta!───** Tom posiblemente iría a darle unos golpes hasta dejarlo muerto, aunque no se sabe la respuesta con exactitud ya que su amigo de sudadera verde lo detuvo. 

**───¡Espera! Esta muy herido, necesita atención medica ahora───** Edd hablo con preocupación, si, odiaba lo que Tord les hizo, pero no podía dejarlo morir, no pensaba que se lo mereciera.

 **───¡¿ESTAS BROMEANDO EDD?! ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HIZO ESTE IDIOTA LO VAMOS A AYUDAR!───** Definitivamente el de cuencas no pensaba igual, **───¡EL MERECE QUEDARSE AQUÍ Y MORIRSE!**

Matt seguía inmóvil, solo viendo la discusión de sus amigos y el cuerpo de su ex amigo.

 **───Nunca dije que lo hiciéramos los tres, yo lo are por mi cuenta, si ustedes quieren ayudarme o no, es decisión suya───** Dicho esto y antes de que Tom le reclamara, se acerco al cuerpo del noruego y 'intento' cargarlo con cuidado, aunque le era muy difícil llevárselo el solo.

El de cuencas negras observo la escena de su amigo y el noruego, sintiendo un poco de pena por este ultimo, lo odiaba a muerte pero, en esos momentos no supo lo que le paso pero le dolió ver al noruego lastimado de esa forma, odiaba que su corazón se ablandara en esos momentos. Gruño con pesadez y ayudo a Edd a cargar al comunista, Matt por su parte cargo el resto de las compras el solo y los tres con su ex amigo inconsciente se dirigieron a su departamento.

✰

Despertó de golpe con su corazón agitado y un ya no tan fuerte pero aun notable dolor en su cuerpo, sin entender lo que había pasado volteo a todos lados para saber donde estaba, lo único que recordaba era que caminaba bajo la lluvia, volteo hacia bajo y examino la ropa que llevaba, no era su sudadera roja de siempre, tenia una camisa blanca y seca puesta, a parte de que observo que traía vendas limpias en la parte apuntada de su brazo y en las partes quemadas de su cuerpo derecho.

Alguien le había ayudado.

No reconocía donde estaba por mas esfuerzo que hiciera, solo sabia que estaba en la sala de una casa pero no se le hacía familiar, por lo que llegó a pensar que algún desconocido se había apiadado de el hasta que miró una fotografía que estaba cerca de la puerta de la entrada.

Ahí vio a los tres chicos que había traicionado.

Sacudió su cabeza y su respiración aumentó por el miedo y la confusión, ¿Que hacía el con ellos? ¿Ellos le ayudaron después de todo?

Estaba soñando, es lo más seguro.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo volver a la realidad y vio a un chico de sudadera verde entrar, era Edd. 

**───¡Tord!───** El castaño achocolatado mencionó con alegría su nombre y corrió hasta el para abrazarlo, seguido de el entró un chico de cabello anaranjado y otro chico de cabello de punta, Matt y Tom.

 **───¡Despertarte!───** Matt gritó feliz, si, el también odiaba las acciones del noruego pero le tenía preocupado que el muriera.

 **───Chicos...───** Su voz era entrecortada, **───y-yo...**

 **───Te encontramos desmayado y te trajimos con nosotros, estuviste 3 días inconsciente───** Respondió Tom a su posible pregunta.

**───¿Tres días?**

**───¡¿Eres sordo?!**

**───¡TOM!───** Le regaño Edd, **───Nosotros te hemos cuidado por estos tres días───** le dijo al noruego.

El comunista bajo la mirada apenado, aun recordando lo que les dijo antes de destruirles la casa.

 **───Ustedes... después de todo...───** Susurro en voz baja con la voz cortara, aunque los chicos si lo alcanzaron a oír, **───¿Me han perdonado?───** alzo su mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos negros que reflejaban burla.

 **───¿Que? ¡NO!───** Respondió el de sudadera azul, **───¡¿Crees que te perdonaremos así como así solo porque estas herido?! ¡Obvio no! ¡Jamas olvidaremos la mierda que nos hiciste hace días! ¡DESTRUISTE NUESTRA CASA Y CASI NOS MATAS!**

El noruego volteo a ver a los otros dos chicos, estos solo desviaron la mirada, Tom si tenia razón en eso, una cosa era haberlo ayudado y otra cosa era haberlo perdonado, el de cuernos entendió eso.

Tomo un poco de aire antes de articular palabras, **───Yo... Lo siento, fui un idiota, entiendo que me odien...───** alzo un poco su mirada. **───Pero solo quisiera, explicar lo que-**

 **───No me interesan tus excusas commie───** Tom le interrumpió.

 **───A mi si───** Y un inocente Matt hablo, Tord sonrió ante eso.

 **───Ay dios...───** Se quejo el de cuencas, **───¿y tu Edd?───** volteo a ver al mencionado, pero este tenia su mirada baja y estaba temblado.

 **───¿Edd?───** Tord le hablo, este hazlo su mirada para verlo fijamente, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

 **───Tord... ¿Porque nos traicionaste? ¿Porque te dejamos de importar?───** Pregunto, no hace falta decir que al que mas le afecto las acciones del comunista fue al amante de la coca, claro no lo había expresado hasta ahora, **───Solo quiero saber que hicimos mal...───** por su voz, los chicos juraron que casi rompía en llanto.

Matt decidió darle un abrazo a su amigo y Tom rendido, simplemente dejo que la persona que mas odiaba hablara.

 **───Yo... Antes de irme, estuve trabajando en el robot, mi líder de la armada me pidió se lo llevará y yo me negué y...───** Se pausó un momento.

 **───¿Y... ?───** Preguntó el pelinaranja.

**───y... El me dijo que no me dejaría salir de su ejército nunca más hasta que lo hiciera, jamás volvería con ustedes así que... Acepte, cuando lo hice me dijo que yo seria su mano derecha al mando ya que sabia como usar el robot y saben, igual tampoco podría volver con ustedes nunca más.**

El de ojos negros río ante la respuesta del noruego, dejando a este confundido.

 **───¿El hecho de que no pudieras volver con nosotros te dio la razón de joder la casa y casi matarnos? ¡Eres un estúpido!───** Dejo de reír para cambiar su expresión a una molesta.

 **───¡YO SOLO QUERÍA ALEJARLOS DE TODO ESTO! ¡DESTRUÍ LA CASA CON EL OBJETIVO DE QUE SE ROMPIÉRAMOS LAZOS! ¡NO QUERÍA MATARLOS TOM, PERO USTEDES ESTABAN INTERRUMPIENDO A CADA RATO Y TU LLEGASTE TOM Y PERDÍ EL CONTROL DE TODO Y HASTA DE LO QUE DECÍA! ¡LO SIENTO CHICOS!───** Sus manos estaban jalando su cabello.

 **───¡Tranquilo Tord!───** Edd con sus ojos rojizos pero ya sin lagrimas se dirigió al noruego y le retiró sus manos de su cabellera, seguido de esto le abrazo, **───¿Porque querías alejarnos de ti?───** pregunto aun abrazándole.

**───Porque... yo no quería que tuvieran a un amigo que terminaría convirtiéndose en un monstruo al igual que mi líder, el me dijo que una vez que alguien tiene el mando de la armada, pierde su humanidad.**

**───¡Ese idiota solo manipulo tu tonto cerebro commie!**

**───Yo casi te mato Tom.**

Y un largo silencio hubo.

Tord si tenia razón en lo que decía.

 **───Pero tu no estabas al mando Tord, solo serias su mano derecha───** Edd rompió el silencio mientras acariciaba su cabello.

**───Dijo que yo seria su sucesor y me convertiría en el siguiente Líder Rojo.**

Y hubo otro largo silencio.

 **───¿Y ahora?───** Esta vez, Tom rompió el silencio

**───¿Y ahora que?**

**───¿Porque estabas medio moribundo hace días?**

**───No hace falta decir que alguien me disparo un arpón.**

**───¡Estúpido Commie! ¡Me refiero que porque no estas en tu dichosa armada con tu marica Líder! ¿No eras su mano derecha o alguna mierda de esa? ¡¿Porque te dejo a medio morir?!───** Grito ya fastidiado.

 **───Porque yo debía de traerle el robot, al no hacerlo ya que estaba destruido el me saco de la armada para siempre...───** A los tres chicos se les hizo un feo nudo en la garganta al oír lo que el noruego decía, **───Ja, supongo que ya soy libre───** añadió forzando una sonrisa.

 **───Chicos, tenemos que hablar...───** Sugirió el amane de Coca Cola, los otros dos chicos asintieron, **───Tord, espéranos un momento.**

Este solo asintió y dejo que sus tres ex amigos se fueran.

Enserio, en esos momentos el noruego deseaba que hablaran de darle una segunda oportunidad.


	2. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes he de decir, que se que cuando Tord les destruyó la casa los tres se fueron a un Edificio y eran vecinos y cada quien tenía un departamento —o eso es lo que entendí y veo que es lo que la mayoría usa—, pero aquí en vez de de eso, los tres viven en un edificio, pero los tres viven en un solo departamento y junto, lo cambió porque así me gusta más.

Los tres chicos se metieron a la cocina para que el noruego no los escuchara, Edd cerro la puerta del cuarto para asegurarse que no saliera ningún ruido.

 **───¿Y bien Edd? ¿Hablaremos de darle otra oportunidad o algo así?───** Dijo molesto el de cuencas negras, **───¡Porque si es así, de una vez te digo que no escuchare nada!───** Exclamo.

 **───Yo tampoco o bueno, no estoy seguro Edd, me da algo de miedo todo esto───** El rubio fresa tampoco se quedo atrás, la situación le estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

**───Chicos yo-**

**───Mira Edd───** interrumpió al chico Coca Cola, **───** **deje que el commie diera sus explicaciones baratas porque estabas chillando y querías saber el porque casi nos mata y aunque... admito que, me da un poco de lástima, me niego a que vuelva con nosotros aunque ahora no tenga a donde ir───** dijo firme el de prendas azules.

**───Pero yo-**

**───¡Digo lo mismo!───** Grito Matt, también interrumpiéndolo.

**───¡Déjenme hablar! ¡Tampoco pienso perdonarlo!**

Eso sorprendió a los otros dos chicos, no se esperaban eso del de prendas verdes.

 **───¿Lo odias?───** Pregunto el rubio fresa.

 **───¿Que? ¡No! Es solo que... No se si confiar en el, aun lo quiero y tal vez necesite nuestra ayuda ahora pero, como se que no es una trampa o planee algo después, no se si volver a confiar en el───** Desvió su mirada mientras se auto abrazaba.

 **───Tendría que demostrarnos que de verdad se arrepiente y nos quiere Edd───** Sugirio Matt, al parecer esta era una de esas pocas veces que no estaba distraído y era mas serio.

 **───¿Pero como? Y realmente no quiero perdonarlo en un buen tiempo───** añadió Edd.

 **───¡Tengo una idea!───** Gritó el de sudadera azul, llamando la atención de sus amigos, **───hay que ponerlo en pruebas muy estrictas de vida y muerte en juego, y si se muere, mejor.**

 **—¡THOMAS!—** Gritaron los otros dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

**—Yo tampoco pienso verlo en un buen tiempo, si se aleja de nosotros por mi esta mejor.**

**—Tom, te entiendo pero... No me gustaría dejarlo a su suerte tampoco, digo... Quizás solo ayudarlo unos días más hasta que, ¿pueda mantenerse por si solo...?—** Sugirió el castaño oscuro.

Tom lo pensó un poco, quería que Tord se largará ya de su casa pero, otra vez esa sensación en el pecho que le hacía sentir un poco de empatia por el noruego apareció, más aún sabiendo que este mismo fue expulsado de algo en lo que trabajo mucho, sabia que eso se sentía horrible por experiencia propia. **—Bueno, podríamos ayudarlo máximo una semana, después se larga, ¿Estas de acuerdo Edd?—** respondió.

 **—Si—** este respondió satisfecho, **—¿que dices Matt?**

 **—Si—** Dijo seguro también.

**✰**

El de cuernos se encontraba sentado en el sillón, aunque el dolor de su cuerpo ya no era insoportable aún le dolía, y en esos momentos le aumentó más, supuso que seria por los nervios o algo así, no era doctor realmente para saberlo, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que le apretaba mucho la venda de su brazo mutilado.

Empezó a retirarse con cuidado la camisa que traía, soltó uno que otro quejido por los movimientos que hizo, ya cuando logro sacarla con éxito y no tener ningún otro estorbo en su torso, comenzó a desenredar con el mismo cuidado la venda de su extremidad cortada.

Justo cuando estaba a la mitad, los otros tres chicos regresaron con el.

 **—¡Tord! ¿Que haces?—** Pregunto el dibujante al ver al noruego sin su camisa y las vendas entre sus manos.

 **—Solo intento aflojar la venda—** Respondió aún concentrado en lo que hacía.

 **—¡¿Ahora?!—** Pregunto el narcisista.

**—¿Eh...? Si... ustedes no estaban y se tardaban mucho, así que aproveché.**

**—¡Pero ahora estamos aquí!—** Reprochó el de cuencas.

 **—¿Y que tiene de malo? Somos hombres—** Y nuevamente el comunista continuó con lo suyo.

Realmente no había ningún problema que Tord estuviese mostrando parte de su cuerpo, ¿entonces porque estaban tan alarmados?

Porque por alguna extraña razón, les encantó el torso de su ex amigo, a pesar de que la mitad de este tuviera marcas de quemaduras.

Los tres se dieron cuenta de lo que pensaban y rápido se dieron una fuerte sacudida en su cabeza, sus rostros estaban rojos.

Nunca antes habían tenido esa clase de atracción, menos con un chico, y mucho menos con Tord, ni cuando aún eran los viejos tiempos.

**—¿Me darán una segunda oportunidad o algo así?**

La voz de acento noruego los hizo volver a la realidad.

 **—Nosotros, t-tu, ¡Ah!—** Chilló Edd al no lograr hablar bien, a parte de que aún seguía en su cabeza la imagen del torso de su ex amigo.

 **—No—** Tom se adelantó al hablar.

El noruego ante la respuesta, simplemente bajó la cabeza en vez de de reclamar les algo a los tres, pues de todos modos sabia que se lo merecía.

Que si quería ser perdonado por sus amigos _—aunque ellos no lo consideren así actualmente—_ tendría que esforzarse más.

Hacer lo que sea por volver a los viejos tiempos.

 **—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?—** Habló tembloroso.

 **—¿Para que?—** Cuestionó el de cuencas.

**—¡Para que me perdonen... Lo que sea!**

Los tres británicos se miraron entre sí, dudando por unos momentos de lo que habían acordado.

 **—Tord...—** Le habló Matt, **—nosotros no-**

 **—¡POR FAVOR CHICOS, SOLO QUIERO RECUPERAR LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS!—** Gritó interrumpiendo al rubio fresa, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mirada, estaba llorando. **—Se que tome mala decisiones y que me merezco el infierno pero... Enserio estoy arrepentido, yo... Los quiero mucho, los necesito... De verdad, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdonen?**

 **—¡Primero ponte tu camisa!—** Le regaño Tom, tapando un poco sus ojos para evitar distraerse con ese par de pequeños botones rosados que poseía el comunista en la parte del pecho, si, aún seguía semidesnudo, o bueno, en la parte de arriba.

**—No he terminado de desenredar las-**

**—¡No me importa, luego lo haces!**

Tord no tardo mucho en vestirse, volvió a mirar a los otros tres chicos.

 **—Tord, umm... Nosotros—** Hablo el amante de la coca cola, **—pensamos en tenerte aquí una semana en lo que te recuperabas, pero puede que cambiemos de opinión en ese tiempo y lo pensemos mejor... ¿Estas de acuerdo?—** Fue lo que le sugirió, el noruego asintió algo insatisfecho, pero no podía hacer mas.

 **—¡Una semana! ¡Y si no cambiamos de opinión te largas ese mismo día!—** Le amenazo el de cuencas.

 **—Entiendo... Yo, supongo que, iré a... ¿Donde esta mi sudadera?—** Pregunto volteando a todos lados.

 **—¡La tengo yo! Ya te la traigo—** Respondió el narcisista mientras iba en dirección a su cuarto.

 **—Oye Estúpido To- ¡Digo!—** El de cuernos se corrigió de inmediato, si quería recuperar su amistad tenia que dejar de ser lo que lo hacia Tord, tendría que comportarse un poco mas tranquilo y sumiso desde ahora. **—Tom... ¿Porque querías que me pusiera la camisa? Te veías con nervios—** Pregunto.

 **—No te importa commie—** Desvió la mirada ante su respuesta.

**—Si no me mas a dar explicación, al menos, ¿Puedo quitármela y terminar de aflojar mi venda en paz ahora?**

**—Eh... Si.**

Ante la afirmación del de prendas azules, el de cuernos se quito la camisa blanca que aun no tenia idea de a quien le pertenecía, pero le quedaba algo floja, quizás seria de Edd.

Tom volvió a ver los pezones del noruego, exactamente ese par de puntos rosas que se veían tan suaves, «son muy rosas, y lindos» pensó sin que el se diera cuenta, o tal vez si... pero esta vez no estaba tan asqueado de sus pensamientos como la otra vez.

 **—¿Quieres que te ayude a desenredarte lo que falta, a parte aprovecho para ver como esta tu brazo—** Le sugirió el castaño achocolatado, a lo que el noruego asintió. 

Edd comenzó a desenredar con suavidad lo que faltaba, observando la parte de extremidad faltan te, sintió un poco de tristeza al ver a la persona que alguna vez quiso con esta nueva condición, sumándole las quemaduras de su cuerpo.

 **—Lamento lo de tu brazo Tord, y las quemaduras en tu piel—** Dijo al momento de terminar de retirar por completo la venda.

**—No hay problema con eso... Yo, me haré un brazo robotico y lo de las quemaduras, bueno yo, nunca me ha importado mi aspecto físico realmente, estoy bien.**

El castaño mas oscuro sonrió ante la respuesta del noruego, le alegraba saber que seguía siendo positivo a pesar de todo.

Lastima que Tord le este mintiendo.

No tenia ni idea si lograría armar un brazo robotico con una sola mano y que le llegará a funcionar, y el también si podría acostumbrarse a usarlo.

Y las marcas de su cuerpo le parecían terribles, se sentía realmente asqueado al mirarlas y ver como estas manchaban la mitad de su cuerpo, se sentía que era un fenómeno con su nuevo físico.

Igual, también se sentía un fenómeno por dentro.

Por otro lado, el de cabellos naranjas buscaba entre sus cosas la sudadera roja de su ex amigo.

 **—¡La encontré!—** Grito feliz, pues ya se había demorado algo.

La miro por unos momentos, realmente le sorprendía como esa prenda resistió al la explosión del robot gigante del noruego.

Con algo de curiosidad, decidió oler esa prenda.

Aunque su amigo Edd la había lavado y planchado hace días, podía sentir un aroma que le atrajo demasiado, y no, no era el olor del suavizante de ropa, era uno muy diferente, y exquisito.

«Me pregunto si este es el aroma de Tord, porque es delicioso~...» Pensó aun absorbiendo el dulce aroma de la prenda que lo iba drogando de a poco. Sin pensarlo se recostó boca arriba en su cama sin retirar la sudadera roja ni un milímetro de sus fosas nasales, en serio, estaba amando ese olor y desearía tenerlo por el resto de su vida.

 **—Ah~ Tord...—** Susurro de forma erótica el nombre del castaño.

Hubiera continuado por varios minutos mas embriagándose con el aroma de esa prenda, de no ser que sintió que una parte de su cuerpo despertó en esos momentos, sorprendido se paro de su cama asustado y volteo a hacia su parte baja, si era lo que pensaba, tenia una erección.

Erección que se formo al oler el posible aroma del noruego.

**✰**

**—¡Matt, por fin llegas!—** Se quejó el testigo de Jehová, pues pasó mucho tiempo desde que el narcisista les dijo que traería la prenda del commie.

 **—¡Si! Es que- eh... ¡No la encontraba!—** Respondió con nervios, mientras le entregaba la prenda roja a Tord.

 **—Bien...—** Tom había desviado la mirada de el, pero volvió a mirarlo al notar algo raro, **—Oye Matt, ¿porque estas todo sudado?—** pregunto extrañado.

**—Eh... ¿Sudado yo?**

**—Si, ¿que hiciste a parte de buscar la sudadera roja del commie? ¿por eso tardabas tanto?**

**—Yo...—** Pensó una buena y creíble excusa, **—yo... ¡Ah! ¡No encontraba la sudadera, entre en pánico y sudé por eso, y también me tarde por eso!—** río un poco nervioso, el de cuencas solo alzó una ceja pero no le cuestionó más.

Quizás Matt se veía como un tonto _—aunque si lo era un poquito—_ por tardarse mucho en buscar una sudadera que tenía un color llamativo, pero preferiría verse como idiota a decir la verdad.

Que se quedó solucionando su asunto que tenía entre las piernas, si, se hecho agua fría del baño de su cuarto, ni loco se tocaría por esa erección que se le formo por pensar en su ex amigo, a parte de que no era el momento indicado, pero los nervios si lo hicieron sudar como nunca, en parte de lo que dijo si era verdad, bueno, solo lo último.

 **—¿Donde dormiré esta semana?—** Pregunto el de cuernos ya vestido y de pie.

Esto si que no lo tenian contemplado, en la otra casa _—que el noruego destruyo—_ tenian uno que otro cuarto libre y hasta un sotano, pero ahora que los tres vivian en un departamento algo pequeño y solo con tres cuartos para cada uno, ya no tenian mucho espacio, lo mas logico seria que el comunista durmiera en el sofa, pero sinceramente, ninguno de ellos queria levantarse en la madrugada y toparse con la precensia del noruego ahi, a parte todos usaban el sillon y la sala, no tendria privacidad su ex amigo.

 **—Tu podrias... ¿Dormir hoy y mañana en mi cuarto?—** Cuestiono Edd con su mirada en el noruego, eso puso al de cuernos nervioso.

 **—Y... ¿El miercoles y jueves en el mio?—** Matt hizo lo mismo que el castaño oscuro, con su mirada en el noruego.

Ambos chicos miraron al de cuencas, esperando que este también les siguiera su plan.

 **—Bien...—** Se quejó al tener las miradas de sus amigos en el, no tenía de otra, **—¿el viernes y sábado en mi habitación? Si quieres...—** finalizó con una mueca en su rostro.

 **—¿y el domingo?—** Cuestionó Tord.

 **—Pero si ese día te iras, digo- posiblemente no... tu sabes—** Esta vez no lo había arruinado Tom, si no Edd.

 **—¡Si todo sale bien duermes ese día conmigo!—** Chilló Matt con una sonrisa, tratando de 'suavizar' el ambiente.

Los tres chicos miraron al de cabellos naranjas, soltaron un suspiro y decidieron relajarse un poco.

Sería una semana muy larga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creó que unos dos capítulos más y por fin llegare a la parte fea (?

**Author's Note:**

> No pensé que el capitulo quedara muy largo —y todavía me faltaban cosas que quería agregar— así que lo deje hasta aquí, puede que en el segundo capitulo ya suban las cosas.


End file.
